


The Start of A New Case

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Oxford Tales [6]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: A new case is just beginning





	The Start of A New Case

**Author's Note:**

> Three drabbles written for DW's Lewis Challenge summer prompts, which were:  
> Word - Punting; Picture - Bowl of Strawberries; Song - Summer Time and the Livin' is Easy

“I could get used to this.”  Robbie stretched out in the punt.

“Oy, don’t you dare fall asleep,” James retorted.  “I’m not punting you up and down the river, just so you can doze.”

Robbie chuckled.  “Okay, I’ll keep my eye open.  It would help if I knew what I was looking for.”

“If I knew that, we wouldn’t need to be here in the first place.  I just sense there’s something wrong.”

“Well, keep punting and I‘ll let you know if I spot something.”

***

“Wait, what’s that?”

“Where?”

“Look, there!”  Robbie pointed into the bank.

“Now that’s very interesting.”

 

#####

 

“Hurry up, James,” Laura Hobson called.  “Or there will be nothing left for you.”

James laughed.  “That I doubt, knowing how generous you are when you invite us to tea.  Anyway, I have done all I can for now.  The results won’t be in until tomorrow morning, so I intend to enjoy the rest of my Sunday.”

He sat down and helped himself to several strawberries, signalling to Robbie to pass the jug of cream over.

“There’s ice cream as well, if you would like some,” Laura said.

“No, thank you.  Strawberries and cream are perfect just as they are.”

 

#####

 

“Summer time and the livin’ is easy,” James sang softly.

Robbie chuckled.  “That’s going to be a temporary state for you, I suspect.”

They took their pints and wandered across the pub’s garden to the water’s edge.

“Fish aren’t jumping, and the weeds are high,” James continued.

“Factually correct, but lacking a certain something.”

“That’s the problem with real life; it never quite lives up to the song lyrics.”

“Then we shall leave real life behind and enjoy a glorious summer evening.”

They stood side by side watching the shadows lengthen as the sun set, before walking back holding hands.


End file.
